


Пыльный мир

by Kollega, Nat_al_lee



Category: Iron Sky (the movie)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_al_lee/pseuds/Nat_al_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фильм "Железное небо" закончился тотальным ядерным пиздецом для Земли, но нацисты на Луне сохранились. Маленький чернокожий мальчик смотрит на небо и верит в светлое будущее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пыльный мир

Улле вздохнул, подтащил останки проржавевшей бочки поближе, вскарабкался на них, подпрыгнул и повис, крепко уцепившись за грибную шляпку. Та ожидаемо хрустнула, и Улле полетел вниз, ударившись по пути о бочку и больно ссадив кожу на коленке. Но попытка оказалась не напрасной: в ладонях у него остались два неровных кусочка грибной мякоти.

Улле никогда раньше не ел грибов. Его мама, когда еще была жива, строго-настрого это запрещала. Но выбора не было: растения давным-давно погибли, кто от холода, кто от засухи, а последнюю кошку Улле видел с два раза по пять дней назад. Если верить маме, то, съев кусочек гриба с одной стороны, Улле мог вырасти до невообразимых размеров, и это его пугало. Большому человеку трудно найти пропитание, невозможно укрыться, и топлива на костер пришлось бы искать слишком долго. Улле могло повезти, и тот кусочек, который он держал в руках, сделал бы его очень маленьким. Правда, тогда уже не Улле бы охотился на кошек, а кошки на него. Нет, это тоже не было бы везением. Улле вздохнул и потащил бочку к противоположному краю гриба. Он надеялся, что у него получится оторвать одинаковые кусочки.

Позже Улле сидел на крыльце своей хижины и радовался, как ловко у него вышло с грибом. Да, он почувствовал, что растет и уменьшается одновременно — такое непонятное ощущение, но оно быстро прошло, и теперь Улле был сыт и доволен. Коленка немного саднила, но это пройдет. В пыльном мире никто на такие мелочи не обращал внимания.

По маленькому кусочку гриба он положил на могилы родителям. Папина уже совсем провалилась, все-таки она очень старая, только вполовину младше самого Улле. А мамина — совсем новая, хоть и неглубокая, с красивым и очень тяжелым белым шкафом поверх нее — чтобы не добрались мертвоеды. У шкафа было круглое прозрачное окно, и Улле иногда думал, что мама может через него смотреть на звезды. И на луну, которая сейчас ярко сияла в ночном небе.

Да, луна светила ярко. Улле слышал, что на юге гораздо больше пыли, и оттуда не разглядеть неба, но с домашнего крыльца все было отлично видно. Он мог рассмотреть не только лицо луны — два темных глаза и печальный рот, — но и сияющий крест с загнутыми концами на ее лбу, такой яркий, что его было хорошо заметно даже сейчас, в полнолуние. Когда луна обновлялась или старела, крест, казалось, просто висел рядом с ней. Папа знал, как он называется, говорил свистящее, змеиное слово, но такое сложное, что Улле тогда не сумел его запомнить.

На луне было тепло и хорошо. Там цвели огромные, в рост человека, цветы, а воду из глубоких синих озер даже можно было пить! На луне небо всегда ясное. Там не бывает пыльных метелей. Улле никто этого не рассказывал, даже родители, он просто знал, что так и есть.

А еще на луне жили боги. Прекрасные, светлокожие и высокие. И Улле верил: когда-нибудь они вернутся. Обязательно вернутся.


End file.
